Aitakute
by Jiji Park
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, seluruh jiwa dan ragaku seakan lepas dari tubuhku sendiri / Aku selalu berdoa akan kehadiranmu / Apa kau masih mengingatku?/ Aku merindukan senyuman idiotmu / Maafkan aku Min / Oneshoot/ Lumin pair! BL


.

Title : Aitakute

Pair : Lumin/ Xiuhan

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos, angst gagal, bahasa yang sedikit membuat muntah.

Luhan dan Minseok adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka sendiri. Tapi bagi saya, Luhan dan Minseok masih anggota EXO-M seperti yang seharusnya.

This story inspired by Kana Nishino - Aitakute Aitakute, and of course i miss this pair too much. Enjoy the Story!

 **Bold = Minseok Dream**

.

 **"Maafkan aku Min" ucap Luhan lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika dia melihat betra bening Minseok dipenuhi oleh air asin. Dia juga bisa melihat air asin itu menetes hingga jatuh ke atas sepatunya.**

 **"Ta-tapi Lu" isak Minseok tertahan dan membuat Luhan semakin bersalah.**

 **"Maafkan aku Min. Dan tolong jangan menangis, kau semakin membuatku sangat susah untuk melepaskanmu Min" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi bulat Minseok yang dilelehi air mata.**

 **"K-kau akan me-meninggalkanku seperti Yifan Lu. K-kau tahu jika kalian adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Ka-kalian hiks ka-kalian adalah sebuah penyangga di dalam hidupku. D-dan ka-kau hiks" isak Minseok tak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya.**

 **Luhan hanya memeluk Minseok dengan erat sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan itu pelan. Dia menutup matanya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok yang semakin keras tangisnya.**

 **"Aku harus pergi Min. Mungkin ini yang terbaik" lirih Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok.**

 **"Ti-tidak Lu. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" jerit Minseok kalap sambil memeluk lengan Luhan erat. Sebelah tangan Luhan yang sedang sebuah koperpun mengerat. Luhanpun juga tidak mau meninggalkan Minseok, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak bisa mencabut keputusannya sendiri.**

 **"Maafkan aku Min. Aku harus pergi" lirih Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Minseok. Ketika tautan mereka terlepas, Luhan segera pergi tanpa menghadap Minseok yang terus meraung memanggil namanya.**

 **"Tidak Luhan aku mohon jangan pergi aku mohon Luhan aku mohon" racau Minseok sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kiri Luhan. Dia berlutut sambil terus memegang kaki sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti baginya.**

 **Luhan yang melihat itupun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. Setetes air mata merembes keluar dari mata rusanya yang sekarang tampak sangat sendu dan terluka. "Tidak Minseok aku mohon, aku harus pergi" ujar Luhan melepaskan tangan Minseok yang ada di pergelangan kaki kirinya.**

 **"Selamat tinggal Baozi, aku mencintaimu" lirih Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang menjauh dari Minseok yang masih saja berlutut sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku Baozi" lirih Luhan lagi.**

 **"Tidak Luhan. Luhan" racau Minseok terus menerus ketika melihat tidak ada siluet Luhan lagi di dalam kamarnya.**

 **"LUHAN" teriak Minseok nyaring sambil memegang kepalanya yang serasa berputar - putar.**

.

"Minseok hyung sadarlah" teriak seseorang sambil terus mengguncang bahu Minseok yang terus menerus bergetar.

"Luhan" lirih Minseok ketika dia membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin dan juga Jongdae sedang menangis. Diapun hanya diam saja ketika Jongin memaksanya duduk dan memeluknya erat sambil terus berbisik "tenanglah Min hyung ada kami disini". Minseok hanya menatap kosong langit - langit kamarnya dan seketika dia melihat bayangan Luhan lagi. Minseok kembali menangis dan memeluk Jongin erat karena seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya ketika mengingat Luhan.

Jongdae, Junmyeon, Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing dan Chanyeol yang melihat kedua pemuda bermarga Kim yang menangis itu hanya menatap mereka sendu. Selama beberapa bulan setelah perginya Luhan lalu disusul oleh Zitao, Minseok selalu mengalami mimpi buruk dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Minseok akan menangis sepanjang hari atau menatap kosong langit - langit kamarnya sambil terus menggumamkan nama Luhan.

Hal ini memang tidak terjadi setiap hari ataupun setiap minggu. Tapi pasti ada disaat Minseok sangat merindukan Luhan hingga menjadi seperti itu. Mereka selalu tidak tega dengan keadaan pemuda yang dianggap hyung mereka sendiri itu menangis histeris sambil terua memanggil nama Luhan. Pernah sekali Yixing memberitahukan Luhan akan sikap Minseok dan alhasil Luhan lansung terbang dari China ke Korea hanya untuk menengok Minseok. Kedatangan Luhan yang tiba - tiba membuat Minseok terus menempel pada penuda rusa itu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Luhan harus kembali ke China karena kewajibannya dan juga jika pemuda rusa itu ada di Korea dan sedang bersama Minseok, agency mereka akan kebakaran jenggot begitu pula para nitizens yang akan ribut seperti lebah.

Setelah keadaan Minseok sudah mulai membaik, Jongin berjalan ke luar kamar Minseok dan lansung dihadiahi tatapan bertanya member yang lain. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan membuat semua yang ada disana menatap pintu kamatlr Minseok yang sudah tertutup itu sendu. Sehun lansung menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya erat dan mulai meninggalkan kamar Minseok. Member lainpun mengikuti langkah kedua magnae itu dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menatap pintu kamar Minseok sendu. Ketika Jongdae akan pergi dari sana, dia mendengar bisikan suara Minseok yang menyakitkan hati.

"Luhan aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

 _If today was our anniversary_

 _I wonder if we'd spend it together_

 _I'm sure you've forgotten all about us_

 _The words and kindness that you always saved just for me_

 _The smile I loved, everything_

Hari ini mereka mengadakan fanmeeting sekaligus fansign yang diadakan di daerah Gangnam. Semua member berjejer di sebuah meja panjang dengan puluhan fans yang mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan ataupun berbincang sebentar dengan para idol.

"Terima kasih Seojung-ah. Dan semangat untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggimu" ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum bahagia ketika salah satu fansnya yang bernama Seojung mengatakan jika ia akan menghadapi tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Wanita yang bernama Seojung itu hanya blushing dan menangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya semangat "aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih oppa. Aku mencintaimu" balas Seojung sambil membuat love sign di jarinya dan Minseok hanya membalas dengan cara yang sama sambil tersenyum cerah.

Setelah wanita bernama Seojung itu pergi, datang seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti anak junior high school sedang berdiri dihadapan Minseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Minseok yang melihat anak itu hanya tersenyum lucu "kemarilah. Aku tidak menggigit tenang saja kk" canda Minseok dan membuat anak itu melangkah lebih maju ke hadapan Minseok.

Anak perempuan itupun mengeluarkan kepingan kaset terbaru mereka dan menyerahkannya lada Minseok yang sedari tadi tersenyum. "Baiklah siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Minseok sambil membuka tutup spidol yang dipegangnya.

"Namaku Hwang Jilan. Aku orang China. Jadi bisakan aku memanggilmu gege?" tanya anak perempuan yang bernama Jilan itu pelan dan Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mulai mendatangani kepiangan kaset itu.

"Gege" panggil Jilan di sela aktivitas Minseok yang berkutat dengan spidolnya yang tiba - tiba macet. Minseokpun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jilan bingung karena memanggilnya.

"Apa kalian tidak mempunyai hari jadi?" tanya Jilan perlahan dan membuat Minseok bingung.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangatlah tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Hari jadi antara siapa dengan siapa?" tanya Minseok sambil melanjutkan tanda tangan lagi karena spidolnya sudah tidak macet.

"Tentu saja gege dengan Lu-ge" ujar jilan semangat dan membuat aktivitas Minseok berhenti total. Bahkan nafas Minseok serasa tercekat ketika mendengar pernyataan singkat Jilan. "Dan apakah gege tidak merindukan kebaikan dan senyuman idiot Lu-ge?" tanya Jilan lagi dan membuat Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kapan hari jadiku dengan Luhan" ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut ketika raut wajah Jilan mulai kecewa dan dia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya jika Jongdae yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya cemas. "Dan juga,, aku merindukan Luhan. Dan semua memberpun juga pasti merindukan rusa jantan itu" ucap Munseok lirih sambil tersenyum pahit.

Jilan yang melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Minseokpun hanya tersenyum sedih. Diapun tanpa permisi mengambil kepingan kaset yang sudah ditandatangani itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Minseok hyung apakah kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Jongdae ketika melihat Minseok mendadak terdiam.

Minseokpun sadar dan akhirnya tersenyum pada Jongdae dan berbisik jika dia baik - baik saja. Diapun melanjutkan acara fansign sambil terus tersenyum. Jongdae yang melihat senyuman Minseok hyungnya itu merasa sedih dengan senyum palsu itu. Diapun melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya dan meninggalkan Minseok yang berperang di dalam pikiran dan lubuk hatinya.

"Benar apakah jika hari ini adalah hari jadiku dengan Luhan, apakah kita akan melewati hal ini bersama - sama? Dan juga kebaikan serta senyuman idiot Luhan? Aku sangat merindukan itu Tuhan astaga. Apakah Luhan mengingat semua hal itu? Ah tidak mungkin. Pasti Luhan sudah melupakan segalanya tentang kami"

.

.

.

 _"I hope you find happiness"_

 _I try to act like an adult in front of you_

 _But inside my heart_

 _I don't feel that way at all_

Sore itu Minseok hanya bermalas - malasan di dorm bersama dengan Yixing yang sedang memasak. Hari ini nereka semua memang tak mempunyai jadwal apapun sehingga bisa dikatakan mereka free hari ini. Dan hari yang jarang terjadi ini dimanfaatkan oleh para member yang lain untuk beristirahat.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berkunjung ke kafe Noona Jongin sekaligus berjalan - jalan. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sedang tidur di kamar masing - masing karena mereka berdua mengeluh sangat lelah. Dan trio beagle line sedang ber shopping ria dengan Chanyeol yang membayar semua upah karena dia kalah bermain kartu dengan Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

Minseok yang saat ini hanya duduk di sofa dorm hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil meminum segelas Americano yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi. Sambil mencomot sedikit roti krim vanilla di piring yang diletakkannya di atas meja, Minseok terus memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya Yixing yang tiba - tiba ada di samping Minseok sambil memegang segelas teh hijau untuknya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai memasak.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati keadaan Xing. Jarang - jarang di hari free dorm kita bisa setenang ini" ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum bahagia karena keadaan yang sepi dan menenangkan ini.

Yixing yang mendengar perkataan Minseokpun hanya menatap hyungnya polos lalu meminum teh hijau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Disaat yang tenang seperti itupun sedikit terganggu dengan adanya notifikasi ponsel Yixing berbunyi. Yixingpun meraih ponselnya dan sedikit sanksi ketika membaca pesan itu dan melirik Minseok dengan pelan.

Yixingpun mencolek - colek lengan kiri Minseok yang sedang teridur di sebelahnya pelan. Minseok melenguhkan kepalanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Yixing bingung.

"Hyung berjanjilah jika hyung melihat ini jangan bersedih" ujar Yixing tiba - tiba dan membuat Minseok bingung.

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dan Yixing sudah memintanya untuk membuka grup chat semua member. Disana Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah link dan dia berkata jika itu adalah MV Luhan yang terbaru.

Minseokpun membuka link itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan di music video itu. Suara Luhan memang yang paling indah menurut Minseok. Suaranya yang lembut itu membuat Minseok nyaman karena alunan musik dari lagunya tidak terlalu beat seperti MV Luhan yang pertama muncul. Dan Minseok semakin tersenyum pahit ketika melihat Luhan semakin tampan. Image manly memang benar - benar melekat pada rusa jantan itu. Minseok terus tersenyum kecut hingga video itu selesai. Diapun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu meringkukkan badannya di atas sofa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan meminum kopinya yang sedikit mendingin.

Yixing yang melihat sedari tadi sifat Minseok menatap gegenya itu sedih dan bersalah karena raut kesedihan benar - benar terlihat jelas. "Gege apakah kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Aku baik - baik saja Yixing sayang" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tanggapan gege tentang MV baru Luhan-ge?" tanya Yixing sedikit pelan lagi takut menyakiti Minseok.

"Bukankah dia semakin tampan? Dan bagiku suara Luhan tetaplah bagus seperti yang dulu" ucap Minseok bergumam lirih "Dan Yixing-ah" panggil Minseok dan membuat Yixing menatap Minseok intens "Aku berharap dia menemukan kebahagiaannya" gumam Minseok lalu meninggalkan Yixing yang tertegun.

"Lu-ge apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Minseok-ge? Dia terlihat tersiksa" gumam Yixing menatap gelas tehnya. Dia terus mengingat raut wajah Minseok yang terlalu sendu ketika dia mengatakan agar Luhan menemukan kebahagiaan. Yixing yakin jika di dalam hati Minseok pasti dua menjerit agar akal sehatnya menyangkal perkataannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _I miss you, I miss you so much I'm shaking_

Di kamar yang gelap itu terdengar suara isakan yang menyayat hati siapapun. Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang meringkukkan badannya di atas kasurnya sambil memegang sebuah potret dirinya dan seseorang. Malam ini, entah sudah keberapa kali dia mengingat dan bermimpi buruk tentang perpisahannya dengan orang itu. Dia terus - menerus menangis hingga seluruh badannya bergetar dan dadaknya sangat sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas normal.

 _The more I think of you the further away you feel_

Entah kenapa ketika Minseok semakin memikirkan dan memimpikan orang itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Hingga dia menyadari jika semakin dia memikirkan orang itu, jarak diantara mereka sangatlah jauh. Bahkan sangat sangat jauh. Minseok tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Tapi apakah orang itu akan terus mengingatnya?

 _If we could just go back to the way we were…_

Minseok selalu berangan - angan di dalam pikirannya, jika bisa mereka berdua kembali bersama pasti itu akan menjadi hari yang terindah bagi Minseok. Mereka bisa kembali tertawa bahagia. Mereka bisa kembali saling mengejek. Minseok bisa kembali mendengar rengekkan orang itu untuk memanggilnya gege. Minseok bisa lagi mempunyai partner yang akan selalu menemaninya disaat senang ataupun sedih. Minseok bisa kembali merasakan elusan tangannya yang hangat di puncak kepalanya. Minseok bisa merasakan rasa aman ketika di bandara karena dia selalu berdiri di depannya seperti seorang bodyguard. Minseok ingin merasakan itu sekali lagi.

 _My love won't reach you, my heart and feelings_

Tapi Minseok rasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jarak mereka sudah sangatlah jauh. Perasaan, hati, jiwa ataupun fisik Minseok sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa meraih orang itu. Ketika di awal perpisahan mereka, dia sudah memohon bahkan bersujud dihadapannya tapi tetap saja, dia pergi dan pergi sangat jauh meninggalkannya.

 _I can wish to see you again but it won't happen_

Minseok selalu berdoa dan berharap setiap hari jika dia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi secara utuh dan nyata. Bukanlah semu ataupun virtual seperti yang dialaminya selama ini. Dia ingin Luhan yang nyata. Luhan yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap idiot jika didekatnya. Luhan yang selalu memaksanya untuk memanggilnya gege. Luhan yang selalu memberikan banyak skinship padanya. Luhan yang selalu menemaninya di kala sedih. Luhan yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Luhan yang nyata dan bukan sosok Luhan yang semu. Minseok selalu berdoa. Tapi kenyataan yang didapatnya hanyalah kekosongan yang selalu memenuhi hatinya. Luhan tak akan pernah kembali padanya. Memeluknya, memaksanya, mengelus atau bahkan memberinya sebuah senyuman tulus.

 _The more I think of you the more it hurts_

Semakin Minseok memikirkan Luhan, entah kenapa semakin sakit dadanya. Semakin memikirkan Luhan, nafas Minseok seakan mau mengempis karena persediaan udara yang semakin menipis. Semakin memikirkan Luhan, suara Minseok semakin serak hingga dia harus beristirahat seharian karena suaranya yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Semakin memikirkan Luhan, mata Minseok semakin merasa panas dan lembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Semakin memikirkan Luhan, jiwa dan raga Minseok seolah hilang dari tempatnya dan semakin Minseok menginginkan keberadaan Luhan dia akan terlihat sangat lemah hingga tertidur dengan cucuran air mara di wajahnya dan selalu bermimpi buruk dan bahkan sangat buruk.

.

 _Even if it's a lie, say to me once more_

 _Like you did that day, "I love you..."_

 **"Luhan" panggil Minseok pelan kepada sosok yang membelakanginya.**

 **Sosok itupun berbalik arah dan menatap Minseok dengan lembut. Minseok sangat merindukan senyum itu. Minseok sangat rindu dengan tatapan mata rusa itu. Tanpa disadari Minseok dia sudah berada dipelukannya. Minseok merindukan rasa hangat ini. Dia juga sangat merindukan euforia yang melanda perut dan dadanya yang seakan - akan meledak karena bahagia.**

 **Minseok terus memeluk Luhan dengan erat sambil menangis dan terus bergumam nama Luhan terus - menerus. Dia merasakan jika tangan hangat Luhan membelai puncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan Minseok benar - benar merindukan semua ini.**

 **"Tuhan jika ini nyata aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami" batin Minseok berteriak gemas karena akhirnya orang yang dia rindukan selama ini memeluknya dengan erat.**

 **Perlahan Minseok merasa jika Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan Minseok merasa hatinya serasa kosong kembali ketika pelukan itu terlepas. Dia terus memegang ujung kemeja Luhan seakan pemuda rusa itu akan pergi lagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Minseok lagi dan itu membuat Minseok tenang, bahkan sangat tenang.**

 **Minseok mulai merasa tangan hangat Luhan meraba sedikit dagunya dan membuatnya memejamkan matanya nyaman. Dia merasa jika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup lembut. Diapun membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Luhan juga mata rusa itu menatapnya penuh dengan cinta.**

 **Minseok terus tenggelam di dalam netra coklat Luhan yang nyaman dan dia mendengar bisikan pelan Luhan di telinganya yang membuat pipinya yang tidak sebulat dulu itu memerah parah.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu Baozi. My Baozi" bisik Luhan lembut dan selanjutnya Minseok memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan jika bibir Luhan menciumnya dengan perlahan tanpa nafsu sama sekali, ciuman yang berhasil membuat kaki Minseok seperti jelly. Dia bisa merasa bibir Luhan mulai mencoba membuka belahan bibirnya, tanpa menunggupun Minseok membuka belahan bibirnya dan lidah Luhanpun mulai mendesak untuk masuk hingga bergerilya dengan bibir dalam Minseok. Minseok merasa lidah Luhan mulai mengeskplorasi satu persatu giginya hingga melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan sendiri dan berhasil membuat Minseok melenguh pelan.**

 **Perlahan Luhan menjauhkan jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok yang membengkak merah. Dia perlahan tersenyum ketika melihat Minseok yang berusaha mengumpulkan semua persediaan oksigen.**

 **Minseok kembali menatap Luhan ketika berhasil mengumpulkan pasokan udara ke dalam pernapasannya yang tadinya terasa sesak. Dia bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya penuh cinta dan menautkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan hangat Luhan.**

 **"Kau tahu Baozi, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap waktu. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu bahkan aku selalu mengingat semua senang, senyum, sedih ataupun raut cemberutmu. Jangan pernah bersedih Min. Jika kau menangis rasanya sesuatu yang kupunya di sini sangalah sakit seperti di remas oleh tangan semu" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat tangan Minseok menuju dada kiri Luhan dan Minseok bisa merasa detak jantung yang sedikit tidak beraturan disana.**

 **"Jangan pernah menangis karena aku Min. Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin melihatmu atau merasakan kau menangis" lanjut Luhan sambil mengusap mata Minseok yang mulai basah "Aku akan selalu disampingmu Min. Aku selalu berada disini" tunjuk Luhan pada dada kiri Minseok. "Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dan akan menjadikan kau sebagai milikku Min. Selamanya dan seutuhnya milikku. Tunggulah aku dan pegang janjiku Min" ujar Luhan sambil mencium bibir Minseok pelan.**

 **Minseok ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terasa keluh dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang sekali lagi masih memandangnya lembut.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu Baozi" bisik Luhan dan Minseok bisa merasa sosok Luhan perlahan menjauh darinya.**

 **"Tidak. Luhan" teriak Minseok mengejar sosok Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh "tidak Luhan, Luhan, Luhan" racau Minseok terus mengejar sosok Luhan yang perlahan mengecil hingga akhirnya hilang dan meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya bisa menatap kegelapan.**

.

"Luhan" teriak Minseok ketika dia membuka matanya. Dia bisa melihat langit - langit kamarnya dan hal itu membuatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Minseokpun duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memegang dada kirinya dan dia merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan tak beraturan. Setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya yang perlahan berangsur membaik, Minseok meraih sebuah sebuah potert yang ada di bawah bantalnya. Di dalam potret itu terlihat sosok Minseok yang sedang dipeluk oleh Luhan dari belakang. Wajah kedua pemuda itu sangatlah senang dan Minseok bisa melihat jika mata rusa Luhan berpendar bahagia. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap potret Luhan yang sedang tersenyum idiot.

"Aku berjanji akan menunggumu kembali Lu, Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu" gumam Minseok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

 _I said that I loved you so many times_

 _So why is it like this?_

 _Hold me in your arms_

 _And gently say my name once more_

Bunyi dering ponsel membuat Minseok yang sedari tadi memandang potret dirinya dengan Luhanpun menjadi teralihkan. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, mata indah Minseok seketika membulat ketika melihat username yang ada di tampilan sang pemanggil.

Menggeser tanda berwarna hijau yang ada di ponselnya, Minseokpun mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya secara perlahan.

"Hai Baozi, aku merindukanmu"

Minseok menutup mulutnya kaget agar tidak memekik bahagia dan menetralkan nafasnya kembali "Hai Lu-Luhan" jawa Minseok terbata.

"Dimana panggilan gegenya Baozi?"

"Lu-ge, Lu-ge aku juga sa~~ngat merindukanmu" teriak Minseok bahagia ditambah lagi ketika dia mendengar suara tawa di seberang line teleponnya.

.

Fin

.

* * *

Holla Minna-san, saya hanya membuat cerita sigkat tentang Lumin. Akhir - akhir ini entah kenapa saya sangat merindukan pasangan Lumin. Dari ketika Luhan mengeluarkan MV medals hingga banyak sekali foto Lumin yang berear di kalangan fans, juga kapan hari saya lihat komik shounen-ai yang charanya Lumin. Entah kenapa saya sangat merindukan mereka. Dan juga yang terakhir karena saya melihat EXO couple talk disana ada Yixing dan Minseok, Yixing berkata kalau di awal mereka trainee Minseok lebih mudah daripada dia lalu dia bilang jika "orang itu bertanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan bahasa formal pada Minseok" juga ada lagi "umur Minseok sama seperti umurku" dan seketika itu bayangan Luhan lansung menari - nari di kepala saya. Kampret karena semua itu saya menulis ini. Maaf jika saya membuat angst gagal karena yeah hell saya sangat buruk dalam cerita romance apalagi angst tsk,,

Dan ngomong - ngomong yang dicetak miring itu adalah lirik lagu aitakute - aitakute tetapi dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

So, Thanks


End file.
